streamteammappingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gibba
Kingdom of Gibba The Kingdom of Gibba is a decently sized nation within the continent of Exarium. It borders the nations of Supremeus Tyroneus and BOI. The country is made up of a variety of tribes, united through the religion of Gibby, the holy tortoise. It has been historically and is currently led by the Royal Gibbyist Family, with the current king being King Giz. The official language of Gibba is Giblo. Army The Gibban army consisted of three groups: the Royal Guard, the Ground Forces, and the Royal Gibban Navy. Troops would regularly train and were offered free services such as housing. History The history of Gibba can currently be divided into 3 different eras. The first being the tribal era, second being unification, third being medieval. Tribal Era The first evidence of Gibbyist culture was said to be originated in the very northeastern area of modern-day Gibba on the main continent. Eventually, its word spread throughout scattered tribes along the region and touched upon a few parts of BOI and Tyroneus. The Gibbyist religious foundations were developed in this era and are still used today. Unification Era The main Gibbyist tribe eventually had a strong and ambitious ruler, named Giz Giz, the first Giz who marked the start of the Giz Dynasty, otherwise known as the Gibbyist Royal Family. King Giz and Prince Gibbuvan are descendants of Giz Giz. Giz Giz eventually developed an organized army, the fighters of Gibby, and expanded his influence throughout the region. This is known as the unification era, as Giz Giz used his influence to unite all tribes under him and Gibby. Giz Giz also encouraged agriculture and sources say he was the key to the agricultural revolution in the northeastern part of the continent. He named the land Gibba. Medieval Era As the Giz rulers continued to control and advance the nation, they caught up with the times and progressed into the medieval era. Here, more efficient tools were developed and society itself reorganized to become more complex and functional. This also marked the start of the expansion of Gibba diplomacy, after sources reported new agreements between other nations and a love relationship with Prince Gibbuvan Giz and the Princess of BOI. Royal Family Massacre & formation Creation of Gibboi During a party, King Giz and the Queen of Gibba were murdered by Giz cousin, who was later killed by another family-friend of Giz. This forced Prince Gibbuvan to take the throne, and due to his relationship with the Princess of BOI, sparked a wave of violent clashes across the country between people who wanted to remain purely Gibbyist and people who wanted to unify with BOI in hopes of prosperity. A few deaths were reported, as well as massive fires and destruction of property. The unification faction, including Gibbuvan, eventually prevailed and along with the marriage of Gibbuvan and queen Melanie of BOI, the country of Gibboi was formed, marking the start of the modern Gibbyist era. Culture Gibbian culture is very unique and centered towards turtles, tortoises and terrapins. The belief of the Gibbians is that there once was a tortoise named Gibby who represented the higher beings, and enlightened the world, especially humans. There is a unique species of tortoises that are carefully guarded at the Royal Gibbyist Sanctuary, as it is believed they are direct descendants of Gibby. Tortoise and turtle farming is widely practiced among Gibbyists as they are abundant, have exquisite taste and nutrients, and encourage agriculture on the side. There is a unique species that have been exclusively bred to be the least toxic and easy to farm. There are alot of Gibbyist religious practices that are performed for all aspects of life. All of them include presenting a tortoise and offering it food, songs, and dance.